Es Arte un Vestido Hacer
Es Arte un Vestido Hacer (Art of the Dress en Inglés) es la única canción en el décimo quinto episodio de la primera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Es la primera canción cantada por Rarity, es cantada mientras confecciona cada uno de los vestidos para sus amigas. La canción es un directo homenaje o una "copia prestada" a la canción de Stephen Sondheim Putting It Together del show Sunday In the Park With George. thumb|300px Letra en Español Latino :Rarity ::A coser, junta varios hilos ::Twilight ve, como un gran vestido te haré, ::Que la tela caiga perfecta, ::El color ideal es para tí. ::Debo pensar bien en cada parte, ::Para que el vestido sea obra de arte. ::El vestido de Twilight es. ::A chequear detalles de la tela, ::Joyas hay, tiene una puntada y de pegar. ::Hacerlo perfecto y elegante, ::Aunque no le agrade y sea formal, ::Ella es un poco más casual, ::Pues vender le interesa más. ::Es de AppleJack, lo ves. ::Es muy sencillo, el rosa a Pinkie Pie, ::A Fluttershy algo fresco, ::Buena forma y color. ::¿Creen que se ve lindo? : : Lindo y maravilloso, ::Enganchar, sé que te va a ¡encantar! ::Que combine todo con la crin ::Y algo de magia por aquí, ::Aunque en un costado largo esté, ::Rainbow se verá muy bien. ::El vestido de Rainbow es. ::A medir, a cortar, ::Diseñar, colocar, ::Cada hilo coser, ::Cada lienzo poner. ::¡Es arte un vestido hacer! Reprise :Twlight Sparkle: Bien, las estrellas del cinturón deben ser muy precisas, Orión tiene tres estrellas en el cinturón, no cuatro. :Rarity: ::A coser junta varios hilos, ::tiempo no hay, ::ellas siempre tiene la razón. ::Aunque mi elección fue la correcta, ::está noche hay que terminar. ::Pinkie Pie ese color es fuerte, ::ponlo a la luz y lo verás. ::Los he cosido juntos. :Pinkie Pie: ¿No crees que mi vestido tendría más estilo con paletas? :Rarity: Bueno creo que... :Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué tal unos globos? :Rarity: Pues es que... :Pinkie Pie: ¡Hazlo! :Rarity :Cada hora, :Un cambio más, :Los voy cosiendo juntos, sin parar. :Fluttershy yo me confundo más, :Rainbow Dash tienes que pensar, :¡Oh por Dios! no hay mucho tiempo ya, :y el que es de Applejack debe brillar. :Hacer vestidos, es sencillo ya ves. :Hay que coser de nuevo, :a medirlos, seguir ese es mi objetivo. :Twilight Sparkle: Esta constelación es el Can Mayor, no el menor. :Fluttershy: Alta costura francesa por favor. :Rarity: ¡Agh! :Applejack: ¿Y si llueve? Ah ¡Impermeables! :Pinkie Pie: Más globos, no son demasiados globos, más dulces, menos dulces. ¡Espera! ¡Serpentinas! :Rarity: ¿Serpentinas? :Pinkie Pie: ¿De quién es el vestido? :Rarity: Serpentinas entonces. :Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? :Rarity: ¿No vas a decirme que cambie algo también? :Rainbow Dash: No, solo quiero que mi vestido sea genial. :Rarity: ¿No te gusta el color? :Rainbow Dash: El color esta bien pero que se vea más genial :Rarity: ¿No te gusta la forma? :Rainbow Dash: La forma está bien, sólo has que se vea pues, genial. Que sea veinte por ciento más genial. :Pinkie ::Si mi decisión no existía. :Dash ::Lo que más nos gusta es conocer. :Sparkle ::Para hacer estilo y apariencia. :Fluttershy ::Y asegurarnos de tenerla. :Applejack ::Aunque solo tengas que evitarla. :exepto Rarity ::Y no haya mucho para comprarla. :Rarity ::No oponerme y no intimidarme ,en la presentación está el arte. ::A medir, a cortar, ::diseñar, colocar, ::cada hilo coser, ::cada lienzo poner. ::Es arte un vestido hacer. Letra en Español Castellano Vestida para Triunfar |personaje = Rarity Reprise: Rarity Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Applejack |duración = 1:43 Reprise: 2:30 |temporada = 1 |anterior = Magdalenas |siguiente = Calla, Chiquitín |headercolor = #b4a7c7 |headerfontcolor = #ffffff|título = La Moda es Así}} :Rarity ::Hilo a hilo, ::Coseré el vestido de Twilight; ::Corto con cuidado su patrón ::Para que la tela caiga bien, ::El color perfecto de entre cien, ::Trabajo sin pausa y sin prisa, ::Esta tela es una maravilla, ::¡A Twilight vestiré! ::Metro a metro, ::Cuido los detalles, ::Y el cuello que ::Con paciencia lo terminaré; ::Tiene que ser algo que la inspire ::Porque no le gusta lo formal, ::En la clientela pensaré, ::Está preocupada por vender, ::¡A Applejack le va! ::Es caprichosa, ::A Pinkie algo rosa, ::A Fluttershy le pega, ::Alguna que... ::¿No es un buen color? ::Este en gasa, ::Otra de seda, ::Enganchar, ::Y con este gesto terminar, ::Un detalle es fundamental, ::Una buena tela es esencial; ::Este muy sencillo quedará: ::Rainbow lo disfrutará, ::¡A Rainbow vestiré! ::Pieza a pieza, ::Corte a corte, ::Lomo y grupa, ::Hilo, aguja, ::Paso a paso, ::Bien planchado, ::Poco a poco, ::Lo hago sola ::¡Y es que la moda es asi! Reprise :Twilight Sparkle: Verás, las estrellas de mi cinturón tienen que estar perfectas: Orión tiene tres estrellas en su cinturón, no cuatro. :Rarity ::Punto a punto, ::Coseré el vestido, ::Es así: ::El cliente lleva la razón, ::Aunque la otra tela era perfecta, ::Debo terminarlos de una vez, ::Pinkie Pie no escojas el charol, ::Mira cómo brilla bajo el sol, ::¡Cosiendo los vestidos! :Pinkie Pie: ¿Crees que mi vestido será más mi estilo con unas piruletas? :Rarity: Pues creo que... :Pinkie Pie: ¿Globos? :Rarity: Pues... :Pinkie: ¡Adelante! :Rarity ::Hora tras hora, ::Un cambio más, ::Y yo los voy cosiendo, ::Sin parar. ::¡Fluttershy es de lo que no hay! ::¡Rainbow Dash siempre pide más! ::¡Es que el tiempo vuela sin parar! ::¡Recordad los cambios de Applejack! ::La moda es fácil: ::Los clientes te dan ::"Que hasta me es pequeños", ::Yo quiero ser fiel a lo que diseño. :Twilight Sparkle: Esa constelación es la Osa Mayor, no la Menor. :Fluttershy: Alta costura francesa, por favor. :Applejack: ¿Y si llueve? ¡Botas de agua! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Más globos!, no, son demasiados. ¡Más dulces!, Menos dulces. Espera, ya está: ¡serpentinas! :Rarity: ¿Serpentinas? :Pinkie Pie: ¡¿De quién es el vestido?! :Rarity: Pues serpentinas. :Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? :Rarity: ¿No vas a decirme que quieres un cambio? :Rainbow Dash: ¡No! Yo sólo quiero que mi vestido sea guay. :Rarity: ¿No te gusta el color? :Rainbow Dash: El color me gusta, pero lo quiero más... guay. :Rarity: ¿No te gusta la forma? :Rainbow Dash: Me gusta la forma, pero quiero que en general sea más guay. Tiene que ser al menos un 20% guay. :Pie :Le contamos mil indecisiones. :Dash :Pero es lo que siempre triunfará. :Sparkle :Mucho estilo con comodidades. :Fluttershy :Sabe que mucho va a gustarles. :Applejack :Aunque solo tengas que endulzarlo... :Todas :Procura que no sea caro. :Rarity :No puedes dejar que te intimide, :¡Importa al final cómo se termine! :Pieza a pieza, :Corte a corte, :Lomo y grupa, :Hilo, aguja, :Paso a paso, :Bien planchado, :Poco a poco, :Lo hago sola, :¡Y es que la moda es así! en:Art of the Dress de:Art of the Dress it:L'Arte del Buon Cucir pl:Art of the Dress ru:Искусство шитья sv:Art of the Dress